mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Universe/Deadpool
Bio Wade Wilson was a mercenary who was terminally ill, until he was found by the Weapon X Project. They took him in and cured his cancer by giving him an outrageous healing factor. The experiments left him scarred and deformed, which led to Wade’s insanity and his eventual leaving of the project. He later donned a mask and took up the name of “Deadpool”, returning to the mercenary business (he prefers the term “cleanser of the gene pool”). Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor derived from that of the mutant Wolverine that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his cellular structure at a rate far greater than that of an ordinary human. As such, he can regrow severed limbs or vital organs. The speed at which this healing factor works varies in direct proportion to the severity of the damage Deadpool suffers. This healing factor also affords Deadpool a virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, as well as an enhanced resistance to diseases and an extended life span. Unlike Wolverine’s natural healing factor, Deadpool’s is mentally driven to a partial extent. Due to the presence of this superhuman healing ability, many of Deadpool's natural physical attributes have been enhanced. Deadpool's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. His natural strength, agility and reflexes have been enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. Deadpool's agility and reaction time are superior to those of even the finest human athlete. Deadpool is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and is skilled in multiple unarmed combat techniques. He is a master of assassination techniques, is an excellent marksman, and is highly skilled with bladed weapons (frequently carrying two swords strapped to his back). He is fluent in Japanese, German, Spanish, amongst other languages. Variations Character Trait Bang! Bang! BANG!!!: Deadpool rapidly shoots his Uzi submachine guns repeatedly for 5 seconds; can also be done in the air. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Trigger Happy: Deadpool pulls out a pair of Uzi submachine guns and fires at his opponent. * Teleport Belt: Like several MK ninjas, Deadpool can teleport short distances. Whenever he does, he shouts “BAMF!” * Chimichanga!: Deadpool pulls a pair of katanas and slashes his enemies with it. ** The enhanced version is called Quick Work and involves Deadpool dashing forward and slashes with his katanas. * Pineapple Surprise: Deadpool moves as to pull a gun, but jumps in the air and throws a grenade as a trick. * Random Crap: Deadpool reaches into his pocket and throws whatever is in it at his opponent. Such items include… **Shuriken **Knife **Boomerang **Bolas (tangle enemy on hitting) **Barbell (causes most damage) **Kitten **Teddy Bear **Birthday present **Battle axe **Molotov Cocktail (engulfs enemy in fire) **Liquid Nitrogen Bomb (freezes enemy) **Shao Kahn’s Helmet **Kung Lao’s Hat **Mileena’s Sai **Scorpion’s Severed Head X-Ray Move * Breaking the Fourth Wall (AND YOUR BONES!!): Deadpool teleports behind his enemy, then grabs the enemy’s health bar and batters them across the face with it, fracturing their skull and knocking a few teeth loose. He then raises it over his head and slams it down on the shoulder, breaking the collarbone. Finally, he spins it around and slams it into the ribcage like a home-run batter. Super Move * Super Badass Thing: Deadpool's upper body suddenly covers the screen and he shouts "Super Badass Thing About to Happen! Watch closely!" The big Deadpool then disappears to show the real Deadpool firing rapidly on his opponent with pistols. He then teleports onto their back and asks "Hungry?" before shoving a grenade down their throat and teleporting away. He then shoots them in the throat, setting off the bomb. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Oh, SH-BANG!: Deadpool teleports away while his enemy searches around for a bit. After a while, a gun is heard clicking and they turn around to see Deadpool pointing a gun right at their face. The character only has time to say “Oh, SH…” before Deadpool blows their head off, splattering blood all over the camera. Deadpool later wipes it off and apologizes just before being announced winner by fatality. * Katana-Rama: Deadpool takes both his katanas, then begins spinning like a tornado. He then proceeds to cut his enemy from the top-down until all that’s left is their staggering legs. * Merc’s Revenge: Deadpool takes his katana and stabs his enemy through both feet, pinning them to the ground. He then takes a pair of uzis and pumps them with lead. To finish the combo, he takes one of his katana out, decapitates them, then catches the severed head and recites this… X-Ality * Cuttin' Time: Deadpool draws his katanas, then dashes through the opponent multiple times, breaking their skeleton at fast speed. Brutalities Hara-Kiri Vari-Alities RAMtalities Melltalities Cretalities Gothtalities Kostumes * Kostume 1: Deadpool’s current look is a red-and-black body suit, belts across the chest, his body boasting gun holsters, ammo packs, knives, and swords. * Kostume 2: Basically the same costume, only the reds and blacks are all reversed. Intro Sequence Deadpool appears to be examining a centerfold, then turns to see his opponent. He pockets the magazine he’s reading and says “Ooh, I LOVE Mortal Kombat! Can you autograph your liver for me?” Victory Sequence Deadpool jumps in the air and shouts one of three things… #"Hey, everybody, look! I WON! I WON!!!" #"Ooh! Do I get a new car, too?" #"(sings in the nya-nya-nya-nya-nya song tune) You screwed up, big time! You screwed up, big time!" Rival WIP Category:Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Universe